


Dive Deep

by thats_so_riri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Possibly Unrequited Love, am i gonna make this slowburn??? havent decided, but akaashi is endgame really all i have to say, is there gonna be a love square of some sorts? idk still thinking that one out too, writer reader and editor akaashi have my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_so_riri/pseuds/thats_so_riri
Summary: "If I dived off the deep end would you come in after me""Always"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue: Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> check notes at the end of the chapter pls

It’s 3 am. The rain outside would make the perfect soundtrack to anyone’s dream state. Instead, you found yourself taking another gulp of Now lukewarm wine. A breeze coming from the open balcony causes a shiver to run down your spine. You note the way that the sudden breeze slightly disturbs the candles resting on the coffee table in front of you as well as the papers spread around the floor. 

“Hey Akaashi, have you ever been in love.” The words come out lazily. Both the time and alcohol have taken their effect. Closing your eyes you note the sound of the rain, flicking of candles, and the sound of your editor setting his glass down. The feel of your own glass being pried from your fingers. Not that it took much work, your fingers were fingering the glass’s stem so lightly it’s a surprise you hadn’t dropped it. 

“I think that’s enough wine for tonight (Y/N),” the man murmurs. The heat that had left when he moved had returned, this time close enough to that you were shoulder to shoulder on the floor. 

“M’serious. I haven’t,” you draw out shifting so that your head rests on his shoulder. “Why not”

“I’m scared you know. What if it’s not reciprocated.” Another shiver runs through your body, the blanket resting on your lap that you’d gotten earlier doing little to keep you warm as the rainy breeze tore through the small apartment. You felt yourself shaking your head no after being questioned about closing the balcony’s door. “I like the sound of the rain.”

“Love is a game of patience. It happens when it happens. I was in love before.” This revelation causes you to sit up, shifting. Your eyes caught his in the process causing a hitch in your breath. God, he was so pretty. The candlelight doing nothing but exemplifying his features. Your eyes flicker to his lips, his tongue briefly peeking out to lick them. 

“How was it.” You find yourself whispering. The moment felt too raw. Too real to ruin with anything above that. Akaashi seemed to have felt it too. His lowered voice had a breathless lilt to it 

“It was amazing. Felt like I was on cloud nine. I felt alive.” The nostalgia caused Akaashi to smile. Though it didn’t last, the memories were fond. The twinkle in his eyes caused a soft smile to grace your own features. Before either of you could speak a clap of thunder sounded and another flash of lightning shone through the glass, lighting up the space. It reminded you of how you ended up here. It’d started as dropping off a few pages of manuscript to the editor after a bout of writer block. He’d invited you in, having just made dinner and the two of you ate. Sitting at the small table that resided on his balcony, enjoying the summer’s night air. The glasses of red wine you’d both been sipping made their way back indoors alongside the rest of the bottle before navigating to the floor of his cramped living room. You’d two started going over some pages, and you’d even started working on more in his presence. 

Then the rain started. Coming down fierce and heavy, the storm took the city by surprise. Your suggestion at heading home had been cut short as the power in the complex had gone out. Akaashi in good conscience couldn’t let you drive home in that weather. Instead you helped light candles and the two of you worked. You wrote. He edited. A perfect team. The alcohol you’d both continue you down allowed a calming air to settle among you. 

“And what happened?”

“Everything was good until it wasn’t.” The two of you settled into another silence. Your eyes breaking from his to stare at the candles. 

“Your writing makes me feel that way. The way you pour your heart and soul into your craft. It’s beautiful, (Y/N).” The soft words stirred something in you. Butterflies maybe. Your body acted on its own as your hand sought his and suddenly your fingers were intertwined. He hadn’t pulled away. The way his hand fitting perfectly in yours, caused you to let out a breath you didn’t even know you held. 

“Akaashi,”

“Hmm”

 _“If I dived off the deep in would you come after me.”_ The words came out with ease and it scared you. It shouldn’t have surprised you though. As your editor he’s read some of your darkest thoughts on paper. Worked to decipher them and make seemingly meaningless words come to life. 

_“Always”_


	2. New Editor Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) needs a new editor, and her two best friends manage to be both the worst and best people at the same time. God she really should change her locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of the chapter!

“God, how many editors have you gone through.” The writer had seen better days, not as of late, but better nonetheless. It was obvious through displayed behaviors as of late. From the hostility laced in every word, to the unusually messy apartment. Not that a writer’s apartment was ever pristine, but if the several empty bottles of wine littering the house were anything to go by, the writer was having a rough time. **  
**

“Now is not the time Kenma,” the writer said. The wording came out muffled through the comforter covering the writer’s body. There was no doubt she had also buried themself under pillows as well. Glancing around the messy room he noted the mini garbage can filled to the brim with crumbled balls of paper. He’d have to get Kuroo to help him clean up.

“I can’t hear you, would you come out before I call Kuroo.” That was a lie. He’d heard the sentence, and despite protest he knew his friend was already enroute over. He was always better at handling these slumps. 

“You probably already called him. I don’t care.” He hated times like these. The crash after the stress, and in this case anger. 

“Now (Y/N). People who don’t tell people that they don’t care.” A third voice joined in the room and suddenly the cover shielding the writer from the world had been removed. Kuroo ignored the glare before taking his own look at the writer’s bedroom. “Did a hurricane come through here,” the man stated rather than asked before turning to greet the other man. 

“Remind me to change my locks,” (Y/N) said, eyes rolling at the two men who are currently acting as offenders of invasion of privacy. Neither men acknowledged the quip, as they turned to themselves. “How long has our hermit been like this,” Kuroo questioned. He didn’t even flinch at the sock that had been thrown at him. Not that it had hit him anyways.

“(Y/N) fired another editor.”

“What is that, the third one now.”

“The fourth.” Kenma shrugged, before finishing. “I have a meeting to go to. It’s a new game proposal. Handle this would you.” With that your friend promised he’d check in later, before making his exit. And then there were two. Once you’d pulled the cover back over, Kuroo took it upon himself to open the blinds, lightening the dreary room. 

He contemplated the approach he wanted to take, to try and get his dear friend out of their slump. The forceful one, where he’d carry the writer out of bed if he had two and forced her to get fresh air, which he knew definitely hadn’t happened lately. Or the compassionate friend tactic. The once he’d mostly saved for heartbreaks, and other dire situations. However, considering the state of the apartment being the worst he’s seen in years of knowing the writer, he figured he’d go with the latter tactic for now.

Settling onto the bed, he heard the grunt of pain as he sprawled himself over the writer. A silence settled among the two before Kuroo felt himself being shoved off with a huff, and then his dear friend emerged.

“Wanna tell me what happened.”

“Saito is an unbearable controlling jerk, so I fired him.” The sentence had been filled with spite. Remembering how the old editor acted and treated the craft, filled (Y/N) with anger.

“And”

“He kept comparing me to other writers. Kept trying to get me to completely change the manuscript. Jerk is supposed to help me, not trash every word I give him. Then there’s Suzuki and the agency who are demanding the book by the end of the year.”

Kuroo nodded along. While he didn’t have personal experience in the agency, he’d been friend’s with her for the past few years. Meeting in the first year of university, the two hit it off in a general ed literature class. He’d seen the writer be awarded several writing awards throughout their collegiate journey, even self publishing their second year.

The end of their third year, had resulted in his friend’s official joining with HatchWorks Publishing Agency, publishing a professional book just over a year later. Now three years post university, the writer has only published short stories. They’d mostly been pieces written years prior and just edited to perfection. However, the agency wanted another full length work, and had cracked down and given it to the end of the year for a final manuscript. Little did they know about the loss of another editor, who also acted as the writer’s agent. “So, what are you planning on doing” Kuroo adjusted to accommodate the shift of his friend now leaning against him. 

“Dying. Drowning my misery in alcohol and tears. I don’t know Kuroo.” The two sat in silence each in their own heads. She is contemplating how she’s going to survive without a job, if she can’t get the book together. After all, royalties and sales just decrease as the years pass. She’d have to consider a real career and admit to everyone who set writing wasn’t a real job that maybe they were right.

Kuroo on the other hand, was taking a mental note on everyone he knew. There had to be someone in the industry. Not Yaku, nor Kai. Kenma is obviously in gaming. Not Bokuto, but _wait_. Shooting up Kuroo disturbed the woman who had previously been resting on his shoulder only to look at him funny.

“I’m the _best_ best friend in the whole wide world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as i mentioned in the prologue, this is a different style, and its also my first time trying to write in it so pls bear with me. Updates relatively fast at the start because im in the burst of inspiration/motivation phase. Also; everything is cross posted on my tumblr: scandeniall  
> Also lol i did minor research on the editor/publishing process so like some of it is almost real but its an AU so there is that note on realism.


	3. New Editor? Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gets asked to do a job, for one of his favorite writers.
> 
> (Name) finds out her sucky best friend did not in fact ghost her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes at the end of chapter.

Akaashi, hummed lightly to the music playing softly through his phone. His eyes filtered back and forth between the email plastered on his screen, and the project he had been working on. A first-time writer approached him about a year ago, wanting to finally get out there and heard about not only Akaashi’s talent at editing, but that he did a lot of freelance work for a discounted price. Sure, Akaashi had been known around several bug publishing firms, and sure he could make more money if he became a permanent editor at one of those places, he loved what he did. He got to meet a lot of talented people, known and unknown and give them a chance.

The sound of his phone disrupted the man as he glanced at his phone. Of course, it was Bokuto. Despite playing for the big leagues, his friend always found the time to call, even if it were a bit much at times. 

“Akaashi are you busy,” His friend’s voice boomed over the phone/ He almost considered saying yes but decided against it. He had been at this for about three hours now and could use a break. No”

“Awesome! Dude how’s that project going.” Looks like this was just going to be another regular check in with his friend. “I’m about finished. Almost time to send it off for publishing. I should be done by the end of next week. I was thinking of-”

“Great. So, a friend of a friend needs a favor. It’s another job. For a writer at HatchWorks and-”

“Bokuto you know how I feel about the big companies. I like helping the independent writers,” The editor raised his eyebrows. Who did Bokuto know at an agency like that anyways? A loud pleading ‘kashiiiiiii’ filled his ears and he sighed. Pulling his phone from his ear, Akaashi took a quick look at his emails, and then calendar to see if he had any larger long-term projects lined up after his current one. None. Just two smaller projects. Two chapbooks, neither requiring him to travel either. He could easily take on a third project. 

“Fine Bokuto,” Akaashi had interrupted his friend’s pleading, “What writer do you know from there anyways.” Akaashi had switched his phone to speaker, preparing himself to type out the details of who is apparently his next writer. 

“It’s (Y/N), I can’t remember her last name, but she wrote that one book like 2 years ago. You keep up with books, you know her, right? Anyways she’s Kuroo’s friend and…” Akaashi tuned his friend out after that. Of course, he knew who she was. A prodigy when it came to writing, garnering attention from local competitions even back in high school. The top row of his bookshelf was reserved for his favorite books, yours laying on there. The pages had been worn down, through multiple rereads and Akaashi had been eagerly waiting for another book. Now the opportunity to be a part of a masterpiece had fallen into his lap by sheer luck. Or because of the connections from his high school friends. “I’ll do it” Akaashi had cut off Bokuto who was still going on. He managed to pick up that you two lived in the same city, and that Kuroo would text him some more details, after confirming with the writer. 

—–

Three days had passed since Kuroo had proclaimed that he was the greatest friend ever, and then went ghost. After vaguely saying that he may know someone, he aided his friend in the cleanup of her apartment, forcing her to take out the trash and get rid of the writing “failures.” After that, he forced her to rid the empty bottles of wine and to change her sheets. By the time the two had gotten ready to make the living room at least presentable to guests, Kenma had come back bearing food. Both dinner for the three, and a few groceries for the writer. A quick glance in the empty refrigerator told him all he needed to know about his friend’s eating habits as of late. The woman hated to admit it but seeing the two men had helped. She was at least back to getting out of bed, and moping. Actually, bothering to eat food instead of sleeping. However, the problem still remained. She needed an editor and needed one soon.

“Kuroo’s on his way over.” Kenma spoke over the sound of his game. He had redirected her focus from the words in front of your paper to him. He’d invited her over, just to get her out of her own apartment but the two primarily sat in silence. He had been streaming and working, while she attempted to get her own work done. None of the words staring back just seemed right.

“Haven’t heard from him in days. The bastard went dark on me,” the writer mumbled knuckles cracking after releasing the pen from the death grip she held on it. The sound of the game came to a halt as Kenma turned to face his friend. “He said he has good news.” Had he not paused his game; his voice would have seemed uncaring. “I hate mopey you. It’s even more annoying than persuasive Kuroo.” The writer cracked a quick smile, knowing just what Kenma had been talking about. Whenever the friend would try to get anyone in on his plans, he’d resort to listing all the great things he’d done as a friend. Those were all reasons why either her or Kenma should join him. If that didn’t work, he would not hesitate to disrupt anyone from what they were doing, even going to their home if time allowed. 

The rattle of Kenma’s front door caused them both to focus their attention towards it, their friend parading in with not only a bag of takeout, but a knowing smirk directed at the writer. “Kenma. (Y/N). The best friend in the world has arrived.” Kuroo ignored the scoff from the writer and an unamused look from the gamer. 

“You still have your lab coat on-”

“ _Best friend_ my ass-” 

The two spoke simultaneously, eyeing their friend whose reaction went from confused, realizing he did indeed still have his lab coat on, to amused feigning hurt. “Is that any way to talk to the friend who found you an editor.” That caught the writer’s attention as she eyed the man suspiciously. Her other friend moved so that he could take the food bag to allow Kuroo to remove his shoes and coat. “Kuroo don’t be annoying.”

“He’s always annoying,” the writer chimed in joining the two towards the kitchen. 

“Who is it?”

“Its Akaashi Keiji.”


	4. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You think this one’s gonna work out? You need the final manuscript by the end of the year. It’s already March. You’re running out of time, and I don’t have anymore contacts for you-”
> 
> “I know that already.” The writer rolls her eyes, before focusing her eyes out the window and onto the moving street. “I have to get over my shit. I’m more than aware of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check chapter for end of notes

“Promise me you’ll play nice.” The writer is currently outside the cafe where she’s supposed to be meeting her new editor for the first time. Kuroo insisted on coming along saying something along the lines of not having seen this Akaashi guy in like a year. “I’m always nice,” the writer huffs, un-clicking the seat belt that felt suffocating. “Drunk you is always nice. Sober? She could use some work.” Rolling her eyes, (Y/N) reaches for the door handle before a touch on her arm stops her. 

“I’m serious (Y/N).” The usual teasing look in her friend’s eye had hardened, completely opposite to the gentle stroke of his thumb along her arm. “Akaashi is a good guy. And like you, he’s good at what he does. So give it a chance alright.” The softness of her friend’s voice, caused the writer to take a mental pause, calming herself before nodding. “Thanks Kuroo.” **  
**

“Also, I’m sure Bokuto had to beg the guy so let’s not waste his time alright.”

The two make their way into the coffee shop, Kuroo smiling at the cashier who manages to make eye contact with him. Meanwhile the writer quickly pulls up an email, to see for any sign of the editor. He should be in a navy blue shirt, very dark colored hair. Looking around, and seeing no one matching that, the writer feels a twitch in her eye. This guy is late. “Relax. We’re early. Remember.” 

(Y/N) let out a sigh of relief remembering how she’s been the one to insist they arrived early. One of her attempts at trying to make a good first impression. After all, Kuroo wasn’t the only one insisting that this Akaashi guy was good. The writer had been given a Kenma style lecture as well. “Try to keep this one (Y/N). It’ll be your fifth one. And he’s nice. Played him in volleyball back in high school.” The gamer had said the night he found out what unlucky person Kuroo had found to be your editor. “The other ones sucked,” you’d insisted in between bites of rice. “You suck too.”

“Hey,” Kuroo nudges the writer out of her thoughts. “He’s here. Look alive would you.” She watches as her friend stands to greet the man, following his lead. Just not as friendly and familiar. “Hey Akaashi, its been a while yeah? Anyways this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Akaashi.” The writer gives the man a quick look over. He’s pretty. The thought is fleeting before she finds herself meeting his outstretched hand. 

“Akaashi. Akaashi, Keiji.” 

“(Y/N). Thank you for agreeing to work with me.” The woman slips back into the booth, Kuroo next to her as Akaashi gets comfortable across the table. “It’s my pleasure. I’ve been a fan of your work for a while now.” The writer’s previously tensed shoulders relaxed as a sincere smile graced her face. “Thank you so much.”

“What no, thanks to me? I’m the one who even reached out to Bokuto in the first place. I really am the best aren’t I” Kuroo interrupts, causing both adults to look at him blankly. “You’ve spent too much time with Bokuto over the years,” The editor retaliates, before pulling his laptop out. Now it’s time to talk business. 

\----------

“That wasn’t so bad now was it,” Kuroo mentions. The two had just gotten in his car after their meeting with Akaashi. The two men spent a few minutes catching up, before promising to catch up and include Bokuto and Kenma soon. Then the attention shifted towards the job at hand. The writer and editor discussed a few general points for their partnership, including payment, general timeline, appropriate hours to be contacted before exchanging numbers. Before, they departed, they made the promise to meet up in a week, to actually talk about the manuscript. “He’s pretty,” the writer answered absentmindedly. “And he likes my older work, so he seems to have taste.” The scoff from beside her causes the writer to shift her attention to the driver.

“You think this one’s gonna work out? You need the final manuscript by the end of the year. It’s already March. You’re running out of time, and I don’t have anymore contacts for you-”

“I know that already Kuroo.” The writer rolls her eyes, before focusing her eyes out the window and onto the moving street. “I have to get over my shit. I’m more than aware of that.”

“(Y/N) I-”

“I know you care, Kuroo.It doesn’t even matter right now. I just want to go home and nap.” Kuroo lets out a sigh as the two continue the rest of their ride in silence.

\----------

“So how’d it go,” is the first thing Akaashi hears when he answers his phone. It’s Bokuto again. Apparently he’d heard from Kuroo that him and the writer had met today, and demanded to know everything that happened. “Things were. Fine” Akaashi paused in the middle to try and think of how his meeting with the writer went. “She seems nice enough,” he continued. 

And it was true. (Y/N) was polite, however he didn’t miss the jaded look that generally graced her features. No, it wasn’t unusual for writers to look that way, but it’s typically not seen to the extent the writer had until decades into their career. The fatigue and burnout from having to pump out project after project takes a toll, however to look that way so early into one’s career was new to Akaashi. It was almost a little concerning. He’d once edited for an older man who had been writing upwards of 30 years. The man was completely drained and tired of the industry, that trying to get the man to follow his timeline was like pulling teeth with no anesthetics. Akaashi could only hope the writer had just typical fatigue. He couldn’t deal with another situation like that again. 

“C’mon, Akaashi, give me more details than that. Is she funny, are you going to fall in love and am I going to be your best man-”

“Bokuto, we are not going to get married. We’re working together on a project and that’s it.” Akaashi ignored the way his friend huffed over the phone. Something about another failed cupid, when he wasn’t even trying to set the two up anyways. Akaashi figured he’d end the topic for good with his next statement. 

“Besides, her and Kuroo seemed pretty close.”

“Yeah, they’ve been really good friends for years. And Kenma.” It took a moment for the words to register in Bokuto’s mind. “Kuroo has a girlfriend and didn’t even tell me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah sorry for how short these chapters end up being idk i’m both really in love with the ideas for this but am also struggling to lengthen these up. Hopefully I'll wither be able to put up longer updates or more frequent ones soon. But Kuroo? and reader???? whats up with that????Anyways thank you for reading!


	5. writing blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing is hard, but friends make it better. And how bad could it be working for a writer who has gone through several editors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes at the end of chapter

The days came and went as per usual. Try to write, trash said writing, a glass of wine, eat, sleep, repeat. This had been the writer’s life since the start of the project, and at this point the days seemed to all blur together. The only disruption to the writer’s poorly designed schedule were the occasional intrusions of her friends. Kenma had dropped off food on more than one occasion, not even surprised when he’d come by to see her in bed. The awkwardness surrounding the writer and Kuroo dissipated shortly after he had dropped her off. An apologetic text from both adults brought them back to normal and he resumed his presence in her life. 

The ending of the week neared, and so did another meeting with the newly found editor. A meeting in which no progress on the manuscript had been made. Monday had been spent uninspired and in bed. The writer had no desire to write, and promised to get to work tomorrow. Tuesday, the writer managed to get out of bed, set up her desk to write and nothing. Instead, she found herself rereading earlier chapters and criticizing every character. One character’s description was off, and she hated the name of another. Then the dialogue felt forced at one part. The critiquing prompted another headache, causing the writer to head back to bed. 

Wednesday came with a text from Akaashi, confirming that they were all set to meet on Friday. That sparked the slightest bit of urgency as the writer attempted to crank out something. Something is better than nothing, is what she told herself. But it’s useless if it’s no good also plagued the back of her mind as she eyed the handwritten words and began to transfer them onto her laptop. A few paragraphs here and a few paragraphs there, until she forced out her second chapter for the day. Two chapters to make up for zero progress in almost a month. It felt fair enough. As she continued transferring the newest rushed words, the clock at the bottom of the screen read 2am. The sun had long gone down, and the world had long settled. Everyone except for her. It was almost sickening at how long it took her to come up with the newest words. 

Thursday became another useless and unproductive day. The early hours were spent in bed, a possible side effect of having stayed until nearly sunrise. She attempted and failed to push out a third chapter, but the words just weren’t coming. However the writer welcomed the presence of Kuroo who’d stopped by in the early evening. This time the man had forced the two of them on a walk. “Seeing the sunset might inspire you.” He claimed following her out of the apartment. “I wish the sun was all it took for me to finish this book.” 

“Well then you could use some vitamin D. Cheer up would you,” The pat he placed on the woman’s head caused her to recoil in annoyance, telling him he didn’t have to pet her like a dog. The two settled into a leisurely pace as soon as they hit the sidewalk. “How’s work been. I feel like we haven’t talked about you lately.” The writer prompted the conversation this time.”That’s because you’ve been worse than usual,” Kuroo shrugged. “Clinicals are kicking my ass, but it’s fun. Neurology, is pretty cool, but brains are fucking gross” The writer laughed as her friend slightly gagged at the memory. “I can’t believe you’re actually going to become a doctor. Promise to take care of me when this agency fries my brain.”

“I think you’re a little too old for pediatrics.” (Y/N) could only respond that it was a pity. The two continued the walk in silence only breaking on ocassion to point out an animal they’d seen along the way, or maybe a funny looking cloud. As the writer kicked a pebble along the pavement she felt at ease. Sure the feeling was temporary but her friend always seemed to know what she needed. “Hey, you’re meeting with Akaashi this weekend right?”

The writer nodded as her friend took a quick glance at her. “Yeah, tomorrow. I’ve been trying to write all week.” The words came out bitterly, an indication of the failure she’d rather not voice aloud. A weight around (Y/N)’s shoulder caused her to shift her focus towards her taller friend. The male only returned a slight smile. “Come on.” With that the two of them were off their path. The walk had been longer than the writer bargained for as they strayed off their initial path. However, she couldnt find it in her to be upset as the two neared a place she hadn’t been in so long. 

“Kuroo, what are we doing here.” The writer followed her friend’s motion as they settled onto a giant rock. “Figured you needed some peace of mind. Remember how much we used to come here after classes. Me, you and Kenma. Catching the sunset and just being happy.” Kuroo breathed out. The place in question had been a relatively secluded part of a lesser known park in the area. Two giant rocks, slightly hidden in the trees. However, beyond overseeing a beautiful lake. One where birds would come to play, and they’d watch the way the ripples in the water cause the trees’ fallen flowers to just float. It had the perfect view of the sunset. During their university days, the three found themselves there to regroup, and hide away from the rest of the world and their responsibilities. The writer hadn’t been there in months, partly due to the snow that had covered the winter group, partly due to her own lack of action. 

“Stop that. We can’t both be emotional disasters.” The words were accompanied with a smile, and a silent thanks towards the man.

\----------

“Hey.” Another person’s presence setting in front of her caused the writer to jump in surprise. She quickly moved the sheet of paper she’d been scribbling across to the bottom of the stack, offering a curt hello at the editor as she removed her earbuds. The sound to the paper knocking against the table as she straightened the stack blended into the background of the coffee shop’s noise. “How long have you been here?” 

The writer only shrugged, taking a glance at the wall clock past Akaashi. “Maybe like an hour. I felt like writing,” she spoke politely. She noticed Akaashi start fiddling with the bag on his shoulder taking out his own belongings. She couldn’t help but watch him in curiosity. “So you know Bokuto too huh?” The words came as she noticed a singular sticker on his laptop case. The mascot of the MSBY Black Jackals. Akaashi offered her a kind smile before nodding. “I take it you’ve met him too?”

“Yeah, a few times back when I was in university. He came down to visit Kuroo.” The editor nodded in understanding. Of course you knew Bokuto through Kuroo. “We played on the same team in high school. It’s how I know Kuroo and Kenma too.” He responded after (Y/N) asked about his association.

“So I read what you had so far,” the man started before pausing. “Well, it just seems different from what you’ve written in the past.” The words caught her off guard, and she couldn’t help but narrow her eyes only for a moment. “I’m just trying something new. That’s all.” The words came calmly however the editor knew better. He easily caught the quick reaction change. Something seemed off, however it isn’t his place to pry. At least not yet. The writer and editor relationship is a delicate one of trust, and as of now he didn’t know his writer at all. 

Akaashi could only reassure her that the words weren’t bad, just not what he had been used to reading from the writer. “I’ve made some edits, however it seemed like someone had gone over it before.” The words were laced with confusion. Akaashi remembers when he’d gotten the files and how from an editorial standpoint, the work thus far was near perfect. If this writer was so good on her own, he wondered where he’d even fit in.

“I had another editor before you. Well a few of them for this project. Things didn’t quite work out.” The editor ignored the ice lacing her words as his own posture stiffened. If this writer had gone through multiple editors for a single project, just how hard is she to work with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took 3 weeks off of this and now i'm back and ready to dive back in. Yes its going pretty slow, but this is intentional!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 3am before i decided to make Dive Deep, but I think it still has a place as a prologue. I will say that the remainder of Dive Deep is not written in this style, as I am trying to write something outside of my reader verse comfort zone. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy me taking a journey on this (and its 1/2 of my first time writing multi chapters in YEARS: plug to check out Mirrors for Friends also posted on here!)


End file.
